conan_edogawafandomcom-20200213-history
Detective Conan Vol. 2
|- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #647dd1; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Aoyama's death & Conan side images' |- sizcache="0" sizset="17" | colspan="2" sizcache="0" sizset="17"| |- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #647dd1; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Chronology' |- sizcache="0" sizset="19" !Prev volume: | sizcache="0" sizset="19"|«�Detective Conan Vol. 1 |- sizcache="0" sizset="20" !Next volume: | sizcache="0" sizset="20"|Volume 3 » |- sizcache="0" sizset="21" | colspan="2" sizcache="0" sizset="21" style="text-align: center; font-size: smaller; border-top: #aaaaaa 1px dotted"|List of chapters |} In this volume, Conan received the Power Kick Shoes from Professor Agasa, evenly he tried that out at his new school Teitan High Elemantery School. Well evenly he had the respect by womans but when he used the shoes evenly ends up into a shock. Well that Kogoro is spying on a man that where a mission for him from a man that hire'd Kogoro to get a verry harsh money for back. Evenly what happens is that the man is being murdered at the same time that the man whent on his holiday and evenly returned wich that the man where being kille'd in the man's his holiday. While the whole case where being smell fishy and evenly that Kogoro also knows that the man that pays him is the killer, but Conan and Kogoro cannot proove it is the man. Evenly later is that Conan where checking the picture's keenly ans sees that the victim's is right handed but there where showing a man that look'd like him where used his left hand, evenly the left hand come's from the man that where made his alibi on to proove that he where on holiday. Conan make's a tape and evenly he comitted the murder in one piece, evenly when Conan revailes that he where make a tape of him, he evenly than smacked Conan away and evenly wanna kill him, until Conan used his power-kick shoes to vanish the killer and also that the man is being later arrested by the Tokyo Metropolitan police. Well evenly further wise is there a strange girl that where saying that he where lost his farther later come's out into a true nightmare. Roundom murders where being comitted and evenly what happens is that the man that where saying that is the strange girl's farther is already being kille'd as before and evenly an strange men where following Kogoro wich that evenly later what happens is that Conan remembers that he fell down his glass transmitter point to Masami-san and evenly can trace her but the energy of his glasses runs dry, evenly what happens aigan is that he sees a man wich later come's out by a strange inspector's point evenly that the inspector hase verry strange Eye's looking like a girl and Conan and Kogoro is start laughing him out and evenly that Kogoro is evenly make more fun about it. Later they where aiming on the hotel where they seeing a modern woman that leaves and the same man what Conan saw on the arcade where actually him. Later when Conan transmittert the modern woman he and Ran where following the taxi driver that where leading to a verry tragical end. The modern woman where being kille'd by the two mysterious mens that fetted Shinichi with the shrinking poison. And evenly they wanna have a lead where the big money is. Conan sees that the woman is there almost dead and evenly she where saying that the man where wearing black clothes like crows. Evenly what later is known is that the deceased woman is actually Akemi Miyano the older sister of Shiho Miyano (Ai Haibara). Well evenly what known is that it where never being Akemi meaning to kill the persons but she only wanna hase that he little sister must gonna get out of the organization. Conan decided than that he will make his revange on the secret crime organization for sure. Well Conan is going to meet today three new friends on his school, George, Mitch and Amy, well and also verry well is that Amy come on the idea that in a old mansion where crawing about where abouts, evenly later what happens is that they sneak in the old mansion after mid-night and evenly sees verry creepy things wich that make's Amy scream so loud. Wich evenly Conan sees a strange person wondering around and evenly later what happens is that Conan came on the conclusion that someone is under his feets, wich he come's with his new gadget, Elasticity Suspenders wich that Conan opens the door and sees a strange man screeming wich that they where hiding and evenly and old woman appears, wich evenly that a cleaning mob where disturbing and then a bucket hasrhly fell wich that the woman where being fetted who where there Conan make's his approhent and evenly says that are the two persons on the picture's and the other one where being killed by his own son that she where protecting him. Evenly after the case they where being warned but they all keep going on and then straigh to Shinichi's house. Volume Cases |- style="border-bottom: #ccf 3px solid; text-align: left" | colspan="5"|Conan must contend with the murder of a man who burns to death while the prime suspect has the perfect alibi; he helps a seemingly sweet and innocent girl look for her missing father; and he still has time to explore a haunted house with some of his new friends from elementary school! |} Gosho Aoyama's Comment Day, all together, Aoyama is my name. Lately, I have to literally addicted to television thrillers, has probably in my work Conan and the search for this lie. Well, when I look at a thriller, it's usually very entertaining, but at night I can hardly sleep even more, I have nightmares constantly from any crime! Even a real dilemma, actually, I'm so busy, because I needed a deep and restful sleep ... (* Sniffle, sniffle *) Unlocked Detective Conan Characters The Unlocked Detective Conan Characters where been Amy, Mitch, George and Akemi Miyano. *Miyano where a former member of the secret crime organization named The Black Organization where Conan whent on a mission to capture actually Miyano, but later it where turned out into a death drama for them both. She attempted the serial murder for the money that she must gonna give to the organization to get her little sister out of the organization, but Gin said that she where to important for the organization that she cannot leave. *Mitch, George and Amy where been introduced, evenly after that there are Conan's first friends when he is being shrinked. After that they where going to an old mansion that they must gonna find out what is the meaning of the man, later where known and that where being solved by Conan where later that they three where respecting Conan and evenly wanna go to Conan's formed house to find out the owner of it.